


you can fix my fence

by Nara_stories



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Confused!Jamie, Confused!Willie, John being all 'Lieutenant Leonard', John is a witch, M/M, MEN CAN BE WITCHES TOO OKAY?, Outlander Bingo 2020, You Have Been Warned, don't come at me, seriously, the Earl of Ellesmere lives, witch!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_stories/pseuds/Nara_stories
Summary: The Earl finds out that Willie is not his son and Jamie turns to desperate solutions. Namely, the witch that supposedly lives just outside the edge of town.Who turns out to be completely different than expected.Written for the Outlander Bingo 2020 for the square 'One or both is a witch'.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62
Collections: Outlander Bingo Challenge





	you can fix my fence

The sun was about to set when Jamie turned from the field into the forest. The path was narrow between the trees, overgrown with ferns and shrubs, covered with fallen leaves that haven’t rotted under last winter’s snow.

His feet made a soft, rustling sound and he instinctively slowed down, carefully placing his feet on the ground, taking on the silent movement of a hunter or a soldier creeping closer before an ambush.

The skin on the back of his neck prickled, and he tried to convince himself that no one could possibly be watching him right now.

No one walked into this part of the forest, at least no one in their right mind. It showed how sparsely the path was used that some branches were hanging low so that Jamie needed to duck beneath them to continue his journey.

He strangely felt like he was stepping through the opening of a cave, or a portal, into another world entirely.

And no wonder he felt like that. Everyone knew a witch was living here, just past the edge of town.

Rumour had it, this one was powerful, but apparently not bothering the townsfolk without reason, so they didn't try to get rid of her. In fact, Jamie knew of quite a few people who came to the witch for a spell, a cure or a hex. He asked around before braving the journey himself.

But these people only spoke a few hushed words about the exchange. Clearly afraid to give too much away.

The general consensus was that ye just don’t bother the witch if ye don’t need to, and ye definitely don’t piss off a powerful creature like this if ye ken what’s good for ye.

Jamie was a God-fearing man. He would have never imagined turning to a witch before.

Only desperate fools walked this path, and now he was one of them.

And the actual path wasn't straight, it seemed to slowly slither between the trees like a snake, making even someone like Jamie unsure about directions. He stepped over a patch of stinging nettle thinking he never in his life experienced a forest behave like this.

As he ventured further into the woods the afternoon light didn’t quite seem to reach between the trees anymore, adding to his uneasiness.

There was a rustling sound behind his back and Jamie jolted, looking around alertly. He didn’t see anything, which was concerning. But perhaps it was only a small animal.

Or not.

He continued on stubbornly anyways.

He could not turn back. There was no one else to turn to at this point, not even God.

Willie’s small face flashed before his eyes and he would have sold his soul to the Devil just to save him. From the consequences of his own actions, form the wrath of the people who were supposed to protect him and from the cruel contempt of society.

He started to think he was walking in circles and was considering to boldly call out to the witch when he spotted something between the trees. Warmly glowing light, and a wisp of smoke coming through a chimney.

Jamie took a shaky breath in and hastened his steps. As he got closer a small cottage emerged from the woods, standing in a clearing between the trees. The walls were made out of rough stones, one side thickly covered with ivy. There was a small wooden porch before it and a garden full of herbs and flowers around it. The garden was circled by a low fence, but it was falling apart, dropping inward, and the gate was also open.

With the birds chirping overhead, and some sunlight filtering into the clearing the sight could have been peaceful, but as Jamie walked up to the front door he noticed the pentacle etched in the stone just above the door and he had to suppress a shiver. Upon closer inspection, there was another symbol on the actual door. An elaborate, smiling half-moon. 

Jamie squared his jaws and knocked. And then, before he could lose his nerve, he pushed the door in.

The air inside was warm and fragrant with the smell of herbs. As he opened the door Jamie scanned what was revealed from the inside. A broomstick stood by the entrance, some coats hanging off beside it. Underneath them a ginger cat lay curled up on some rugs, sleeping peacefully.

From here Jamie saw the bottom of the stairs leading up into the floor above, but everything else was obscured by the open front door, so he was forced to duck down and step in, pushing the door closed behind himself.

The main room was in the front of the house, just to his right, so when he straightened up he immediately spotted the person standing there by a large wooden desk that was placed underneath the window.

At first, he thought it was the witch, because the figure was slender from behind, at least a foot shorter than himself, and the dark brown hair visible from here was neatly tied into a long plait, not in the fashion, a man would usually wear.

But then this person turned around to the sound of the door, and Jamie suddenly noticed that he was wearing breeches and glancing up he saw that the fine features were accompanied by a hint of stubble.

He froze on the spot. This couldna be the witch, probably just another poor sod who sought out her services. Jamie decided to make a hasty retreat before the man thought he was interfering with some very secret business.

“I apologize, sir, I dinna… I’ll wait for my turn outside and come back when ye’re done.”

He turned back towards the door and already put his hand on the doorknob when the man spoke up behind him.

“You’ll be waiting for a long time then. This is my house.” There was amusement in his voice and he spoke with the fine accent of a lord.

Jamie stopped in his tracks. That couldna possibly be true. He could not be the witch.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he was suddenly afraid to turn around lest he finds some evil, inhumane creature there. What other explanation was there other than the witch being able to freely change shape as all the folktales warned?

“But, of course, if you’ve changed your mind about the business that brought you here, you are absolutely free to leave.” The man’s voice was strangely comforting like warm soup on an autumn day. 

The words conjured up Willie’s little face again and Jamie slowly, haltingly turned around. He lifted his eyes to meet a pair of light blue ones.

It did not help his confusion at all that the man was breathtakingly beautiful, with pale skin, finely cut features and soft lips stretching into an amused, but not mocking smile. Jamie didn’t remember if he ever found a man so attractive before.

This must be some evil magic cast upon his person.

“No one told me ye were a man,” he blurted out, feeling foolish.

The witch huffed.

“Well, I hope no one bloody did. They would have suffered dire consequences.”

There was an awkward silence in which Jamie must have looked stunned, because the witch cleared his throat and stepped forward, offering his hand for a handshake.

“John Grey.”

Jamie stared at him for a second, still baffled, that the village witch was looking and acting exactly like a gentleman. A verra bonnie gentleman, but still.

In his mind, Scottish fairytales mingled with everything he heard about witches, and for a second he hesitated giving out his real name. Even at Helwater, they knew him as Alexander MacKenzie. But no, this was nay faerie. This was a witch-man. Although he hasn’t yet decided if it was better or worse.

Maybe he could even notice if he wasn’t upfront about the truth. Jamie clasped the graceful hand and shook it.

“James Fraser.”

The witch gestured towards the fireplace where two comfortable looking armchairs sat with a small table between them. Jamie chose the one that was closer to the door and sat down. He tried not to stare at the little herb bundles hanging from the beams, the open notebook laying on the side of a bookshelf with strange writing in it or at what looked like a skull of a small bird just sitting there beside a dripping candle.

His eyes darted anxiously from one oddity to another. What strange and otherwordly power could all these wee things hold?

Grey stepped to the hearth and took the kettle down. Then he rummaged through a cupboard coming up with a teapot, two cups and a small jar. He proceeded to put a few spoonfuls from this into the pot, pouring hot water over it. Finally, he walked over and placed these on the small table, haphazardly pushing things around to make some space.  
Then he sat down opposite to Jamie and lacing his hands together looked at him expectantly.

“I dinna even ken where to start,” Jamie said, suddenly nervous. He was really good at approaching others and knew how to communicate with various different people. He even briefly encountered women before who some people considered witches. But with this man, he felt caught off guard.

“The beginning usually presents itself to be a good place for it,” the witch answered politely.

Jamie flashed a brief smile appreciating the attempted humour.

“I have a son,” he said simply. “But he’s not legitimately mine.”

Surprisingly there was no judgement in those pale blue eyes at his words. Although if someone, then a witch would not judge him, right? These creatures who gave themselves to the Devil. Supposedly. Jamie looked the man up and down, distracted. He dinna look like it, but maybe… he shook his head and fixed his eyes on his hands, not missing how one corner of the man’s mouth twitched upward.

“I didn’t want to lay with her, mind,” he added. “But that’s been eight years past now, and I cannae regret it, not really when the boy is so smart.”

Grey nodded encouragingly.

“So you don’t seek my services for yourself, but on behalf of your son?” He took the teapot and filled both cups pushing one towards Jamie.

Jamie looked at him incredulously, momentarily distracted from the topic.

Grey looked back with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

“Ye think I’ll just drink something ye give me when I know ye’re a witch?”

Grey looked down at the cups and then back at Jamie.

“It’s just tea. Although,” he added as an afterthought. “I’m afraid I’m out of milk.”

Whatever Jamie imagined the witch would be it wasn’t like this.

“But I can read your tea leaves after if you want?” Grey offered. “Even if it is not the reason why you came.”

Jamie swallowed. No, it was not.

He picked up the teacup and took a sip. It was actually tea and very good quality.

He took another sip and went on explaining how he came to be a groom by the family and how Geneva married the old Earl, but blackmailed him into bedding her right before the wedding.

“Now the Earl found out that Willie is mine," he finished. "I reckon he wanted to get her pregnant again and it didn't work." He shrugged. "Or Geneva told her for whatever reason." 

The tea in his cup was running low, and Grey refilled it without asking.

“As I’ve mentioned, I don’t have milk, but I do have whiskey if you want,” he offered.

Jamie nodded, grateful. Grey stood and came back with a bottle of golden liquid which he proceeded to pour a bit into each cup. Jamie wondered again why he was trusting a witch with his drink.

Maybe it dinna matter at this point if he got poisoned, as long as they would save Willie.

He took a sip. Whatever else there was in there it _was_ good whiskey.

“The Earl dinna just throw me out, even though I tried to take the blame. He stopped treating Willie like his son, forces him to sleep in the servant’s quarters and do hard labour all day.” He stared into his cup, wondering if the gently swirling tea leaves could indeed reveal what lay before. “I only know these because I snuck back and asked the cook. I don’t care much for titles, but cannae bear the idea of him being tortured and humiliated, growing up without a father. Without anyone to protect him or having a good word for him.”

He felt his throat constrict and swallowed. Then he looked up and saw the man watching him with honest sympathy in his sky-coloured eyes.

“So this is why I came,” he finished, putting down his empty teacup, feeling strengthened by the warmth of the whiskey in his belly. “I want to take him away, somewhere the Earl cannae hurt him anymore, and I think the boy likes me enough to come with me, even now that the secret has been revealed.”

He thought about the fear he felt, the fear that only settled in after the initial blow of the events settled. The fear that Willie would hate him now that he knew he was his father.

“But even if I’m willing to take the risk, and stubborn enough to carry it through – and mind ye, I am -, I realize I cannae do this alone, without assistance. Some … " he searched for the right words, "aid perhaps so that I can take him without anyone noticing it. Get him far enough before they can find our tracks. Some protection maybe, that we willna be found and recognized." 

Grey looked at him and nodded.

“That is a very wise line of thought, Mr. Fraser. I do believe you are the sort of person people notice and remember.”

Jamie looked back at him, feeling hopeful. He didn't like the thought of forcing Willie into the life of a fugitive, but anything was better than the Earl's cruelty. If the witch could help them silently get away it was more than he could hope for. He didn't know about these things of course, but maybe the witch could provide him with something to sedate the household for a while, and something to make their journey safer. 

But even if the witch could give these to him they for sure came with a price. All the tales warned about that.

With the encouraging and confident way, the man seemed to receive his request he thought it was best to get to that part.

“It willna be easy I know. I don’t have much myself, but I would give anything to keep my son safe.” He looked straight into the witch’s eyes and added after a heartbeat. “Anything.”

Grey held his gaze, but suddenly there was colour blooming on his cheeks like two pink roses. Maybe, this wouldna be so bad.

“If ye can help me, ye can name yer price,” Jamie continued, emboldened. “I have verra little money, mind, but I’ve heard it’s not what yer kind is usually after anyways.” 

When he was thinking about coming here he prepared to offer anything, even his own body for a night. He said as much to Grey without flinching.

“Of course ‘twas before I kent ye were a man. Still, if that’s yer price I’m willing to pay it.”

Grey finally looked away, still blushing, and picked up a little vial of something from the table and started fiddling with it.

“Let’s sort out the business before, shall we?” He slipped the vial into his pocket and picked up a piece of parchment tearing off a bit from the edge. “I am very confident, that I can help you, but I wouldn’t accept any payment before delivering a solution first.” Another piece of parchment came loose and Jamie only noticed the ginger cat coming in when it started chasing the bit of paper around.

Jamie nodded, a bit doubtful about the logistics.

“I just thought there wouldna be time if we had to leave hastily,” he said. “I tried to argue with the Earl. Tried to convince him that I would take Willie away, and he would never hear about us again.” He fisted his hand which didn’t hold the teacup. “But he wouldn’t hear it. He wants vengeance I think.”

Grey stopped with his fiddlings and Jamie found a strange, contemplative look on his face.

“Vengeance, is it?” he spoke almost just to himself.

There was something dark in his eyes now and Jamie felt a spike of fear until he realized it wasn’t directed at him.

“How dare he? I give vengeance to the bastard,” Grey muttered, then drained his teacup.

Jamie watched the man stand up. The colour disappeared from his cheekbones, but his eyes burned with a different kind of intensity and his delicate mouth was set in a firm line.

Jamie didn’t question his supernatural powers right now.

“Come,” the witch spoke. “We’ll make a visit to the Earl.”

“Right now?” Jamie asked, baffled.

“Yes,” Grey answered firmly. And then he looked at him with a lopsided smile. “Or are you afraid of the dark, Mr. Fraser?”

***

Jamie was _not_ afraid of the dark, but walking through this part of the forest after the sun has set did give him some uneasiness. Although, the most dangerous creature in the forest was probably on his side for now.

Grey put on a dark coat which had a hood and deep pockets. It was a dark grey colour that made him almost disappear in the dusk. He also walked with a staff etched with dark symbols: spiky lines and weird spirals marking the wood that was smooth from frequent use. 

His steps made no sound and Jamie who was a reasonably silent-footed hunter couldn’t decide whether to admire that trait or feel nervous about it.

As if sensing his thoughts Grey looked back at him, pale face framed with delicate dark brows. He smiled a gentle smile at him and Jamie for some unknown reason felt reassured.

It was some walk to the manor, but they walked with a comfortable pace and arrived just after it was completely dark.

When they walked up to the entrance Jamie wanted to ask what Grey planned to do, but before he could, the man walked straight up to the door and knocked firmly with his staff.

The doorman opened it with a sleepy expression, then blanched seeing Grey and Jamie looming in the shadows behind him.

“I want to speak with the Earl,” Grey announced, stepping in, and removing his hood. “Now, if you don’t mind.”

The poor man looked like he wanted to say the Earl might mind, but to Jamie's astonishment, he didn't argue or try to keep them outside.

He was again reminded to the fear-tinted respect the village witch had when he started to ask around. And the fact that no one who dealt with him – absolutely no one – has dared to utter a derogatory word about him being a man.

He side-eyed Grey, this time feeling only curiosity, not fear. He was astonished to find that he genuinely wanted to know how this man came to be what he was and what he did to earn this kind of fearful respect.

He shook his head slightly, it wasn’t the time for it.

They were lead to a small salon. Jamie started pacing anxiously before the fireplace, while Grey just leaned onto his staff casually. He didn’t let the doorman take that away, and the poor man hasn’t even tried.

A little while later the Earl burst into the room with a furious expression on his face. His gaze found Jamie first and he looked even angrier. Then he noticed Grey and froze.

“What… why are you here?” And then. “How dare you come into my house without any notice?”

John smiled a smile that was nowhere near as warm as he gave to Jamie.

“I’m afraid it is an urgent matter, my lord.” He walked closer to the old man, without fear. Jamie had the sudden, absurd impression, that even in his handsome beauty there was something older in him than the Earl.

“It came to my attention that you were about to send your heir away.”

“My heir." The earl's face went quite red and he pointed a finger in Jamie's direction. "William is not my heir, it's the spawn of that Scottish bastard!"

John clicked his tongue.

“He is your heir. Just like you wished.”

A tense silence fell over the room. The Earl looked doubtful.

John spoke again, and this time there was something menacing in his voice.

“You wished for an heir, and you got it. And now I hear you want to rid of him.”

Jamie felt a cold shiver run through his body. What?

“No,” the Earl said defensively. “You’ve fooled me you witch-spawn, you didn’t…”

Grey lifted his staff and the old man went abruptly silent.

Jamie was only glad the Earl couldn’t finish the sentence. For some reason, there was hot fury rising in him hearing him call Grey nasty names. He didn’t understand it himself.

The witch spoke with dangerous coolness.

“I have not fooled you, old man. And I'm not fooling now either when I say I'm going to take the boy."

There was genuine fear now on the Earl’s face.

“You what?”

Grey smiled.

“I’m taking him.” The smile dropped. “What did I say to you? You will have an heir until you are willing to be a good father to the boy. And you weren’t.”

“You can’t do this,” the Earl protested.

“I assure you, I can. And I will.”

Jamie looked from one figure to the other, feeling like he lost track of the story. Grey continued, with an air of finality.

“William will be your heir in title and carry on your name after you die. This is more then you can ask for. But until then he won’t stay under your supervision.”

Jamie realized suddenly, that even an Earl like Ellesmere didn’t hold any power over Grey.

This time, the shiver that ran down his spine was not entirely unpleasant. 

After leaving the Earl stunned and defeated, Grey proposed that they find Willie.

The boy jumped out of the pitiful little cot he was curled up in, as soon as he heard Jamie's voice and barreled into his arms.

“Mac!” Willie hugged him with all the strength his little arms could muster. "Mac, I thought I would never see you again."

Jamie felt some wetness seeping through his shirt but didn't comment on it, as he found his own eyes suddenly, suspiciously wet too.

“Dinna fash, mo balach. All is going to be well now.”

***

And somehow it was.

A servant silently packed a bag for Willie and they’ve left as they came, silently under the cloak of darkness.

Willie side-eyed Grey as they’ve walked away. Then he tugged at Jamie’s sleeve so that he was obliged to bend down to him.

“Mac,” the boy whispered. “Is he a witch?”

Jamie felt himself fighting a smile.

“Aye, mo balach, he is.”

Willie looked utterly confused.

“But I thought witches were women. Evil women.”

Jamie shot a glance towards Grey who was walking before them and thought he saw the man’s lips twitch.

“I’ll admit,” he said, raising his voice a bit. "Until this day I thought that too. But it seems like good, honourable men can be sometimes witches too.”

Now Grey looked back at him, and their eyes met. Jamie smiled and let his gaze linger. He found himself suddenly not afraid of this particular witch anymore.

***

But it was only when they've arrived at Grey's cottage, that Jamie realized that he for some reason trusted the man enough to give them shelter for the night.

And Grey turned out to be a very thoughtful host.

He made the bed in his own room in the attic for Willie, making sure he was warm and comfortable.

Jamie noticed with a deep heartache how much the last few days of ill-treatment have affected Willie. The boy was used to servants tending to all his needs before, he was spoiled even. Now he seemed like he couldn't believe Grey brought him a cup of water and covered him with an extra blanket.

The ginger cat hopped up to the foot of the bed and glanced at Willie realizing he was not his bed companion. The cat didn't seem too fazed about it though just curled up and stared purring contently.

Jamie sat at the edge of the bed, stroking his son's hair gently until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Then he walked out of the room leaned against the railing and watched Grey blowing out the candles, with sudden gratitude blooming in his chest.

Everything would be alright now. This man single-handedly made his misery go away, while not even breaking a sweat.

Together they walked downstairs.

Jamie felt quite giddy from excitement and turned towards the other as soon as they walked into the main room.

“I could kiss you, John Grey!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Grey cleared his throat and when he lit the lamp on the desk Jamie noticed there was a slight blush on his cheekbones.

“Let’s not get carried away, shall we?”

Jamie looked at him with furrowed brows. Now, that he thought about it, he really did want to kiss the man.

“Ye’re sure ye dinna slip a wee potion into my tea? Just by accident?”

The witch looked at him scandalized.

“I do not administer potions by accident, sir, I’ll let you know,” he protested vehemently.

Jamie thought he looked quite attractive when he was flushed like this.

“Even if I did,” Grey continued arguing. “I would like to point out, that we both shared that teapot.”

Jamie smiled and stepped closer.

“Oh aye? So ye’re feeling this verra strong urge to kiss me too?”

The man spluttered, but then went still like a caught rabbit when Jamie cupped his cheek. His skin was warm under his palm, slightly rough with stubble.

“And then there is the matter of payment too, aye?”

He watched Grey wet his lips with fascination. It did not seem like a sacrifice anymore to bed this man.

“You do not owe me any payment, Mr. Fraser,” Grey spoke with hoarse voice. “The Earl broke the terms of our agreement, so it was a personal matter, really.”

Jamie made a mental note to ask about that later, but for now, he wanted to remain by the topic at hand.

“And if I want to kiss ye, just because?” He leaned closer, breathing in the scent of the other man, the mix of green herbs, woodsmoke and cold air. “No potion, no payment, whatsoever?”

The blue eyes went quite round, and Jamie revelled in his surprise. When Grey opened his mouth to speak Jamie surged forward and kissed him.

He tasted like Earl Grey and good whiskey and let out a deep sound when Jamie dipped his tongue between his parted lips.

Jamie for himself was still reasonably sure he was enchanted because he couldn’t remember the last time he wanted someone this much. If it wasn’t for Willie sleeping upstairs he would have pushed the man down on the closest vertical surface and devoured him.

As it was, he reluctantly pulled away.

Grey fluttered his eyes open, staring at him with pure amazement.

“If ye dinna accept kisses as payment what about letting me fix that fence of yours?” Jamie offered to break the silence. It didn’t seem like they had to get out of town with Willie fast – or at all – and he thought fixing the fence would also allow him an excuse to spend a few more days in the company of this strange man who captured his heart so quickly.

Grey smiled at him in that half-shy half-not-at-all way of his and leaned back in, speaking his words onto Jamie’s lips.

“Alright, Mr. Fraser, you can fix my fence.”


End file.
